In recent years, many printing apparatuses used in, for example, an office have had a function for switching between a color mode and a monochrome mode in accordance with the attributes of a print target page.
Some printing technologies have been proposed that relate to the function for switching between a color mode and a monochrome mode (e.g., patent document 1).
In the method proposed by patent document 1, a first color/monochrome judgment is performed using attribute information of object data. When the object data is an image, it is temporarily judged that the image is a color image without performing the first color/monochrome judgment. That is, even a monochrome image is judged to be a color image. When the object data is a monochrome image, color raster data is generated and a second color/monochrome judgment is then performed for each pixel.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-282027